


Bet you didn't expect to see me here

by VulgarPupil



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, idk bitch!!!, im tired as hell and thot school was cancelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarPupil/pseuds/VulgarPupil
Summary: Taako's worked hard to build up the courage to talk to Sazed after he threw himself in prison, he's gonna let it rip





	Bet you didn't expect to see me here

Today was the day. He was there, standing tall with his hands tightly curled until his knuckles were white and his hat securely on his head. He stood beside a half-orc guard who carefully lead him through the prison toward his desired target. It was late, dark, and cold, barely any light coming through from anywhere besides the moonlight through the limited windows and the torch the guard by Taako was holding. They neared the cell with a steady pace, his hands steadily reached up to remove his hat and he wringed it between his hands as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes focused back onto the guard, who was waiting for his signal. Taako nodded.

“Visitor for Sazed.” She said in her deep voice, motioning her hand toward the back cell for Taako to proceed. Before he could take two steps a voice emerged from behind the bars, tired and gritted.

“I’m really not in the mood, but thanks.”  

With a short huff and his hat back on his head, Taako cleared his voice and crossed his arms, speaking as he took his time to move toward the cell. “Really? Not even a ‘hello’ for your favorite, famous chef?”

This sparked his attention. A hard bang and a sharp crash vibrated from the cell simultaneously as two hands grabbed the bar door, tightly. “Ah… Is that-“

“Taako? From TV?” He announced as he made himself visible to Sazed, taking a long stride to loom over him. All his anxiety, all his regret, all his fear, vanished when his eyes fell onto Sazed. He looked weak. The way his cowardice bled into the pitiful stare he looked at Taako with, the way his hands warily slid on the bars in disbelief, and his pathetic posture all worked their magic into recreating Sazed’s image very quickly. “Yeah it’s me, you stupid fuck. Can’t recognize your maker?”

The dry swallow Sazed tried to force down could be felt by every prisoner in the building. “I- I didn’t-“

“You didn’t what? Didn’t think I’d come visit my- my very good friend who framed me for murder? Yeah. Sorry. Been busy. Saving the fucking world. Where’ve you been? Here?  _ My bad. _ ”

Sazed’s eyes grew wider as he continued to stumble over his words. “That’s- No- I-“

“I’m sorry, I’m not- I’m not interrupting your personal time, am I? You have a fucking- team building exercise where you knit sweaters in a few minutes? Sorry, I don’t have a fucking watch. And your daily activities don’t mean jack shit to me either, fuckface.”

Confusion began to interfere with Sazed’s fear, “I- I- You-“

“NO.” Taako boomed, his right heel stomping to the ground, causing the lights to flicker around the room. His sharp index finger was pointed accusingly at him through the bars. “It’s not-It isn’t Sazed time. It’s Taako time. It’s time for me, moi, me alone, yo solo, TAAKO. Taako’s turn to talk, and you, fuck-knuckles, your turn to listen.” Taako took a moment to breathe before revving himself back up again.

“What kind of sick beast kills a group of- of innocent, entertainment loving people? Forty people? And fucking blames it on ME? Do you know what I fucking went through? How good my shithole, awful life had become? How hard I worked to get it back- and- AND! Now knowing how much I was forced to forget, on top of that, how fucking awesome I had done? And you fucking took it from me!” His hands were in tight fists again. “I’ll never forgive you for that. I don’t know what you think turning yourself in will do, if it was out of guilt, or to protect yourself… “ He shook his head. “You’re pathetic.”

Sazed sat on the floor of his cell, defeated. The silence after Taako’s ringing words was louder than anything he could’ve retaliated with. Every cell down the line was quiet albeit one cough that was immediately hushed. “I didn’t-… Mean to-“

“EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?  _ Mean to _ ?” Taako barked, heat stinging in his face.

“Only you!”

Taako was astonished by his audacity. “Is that… What the fuck am I supposed to make of do with that? I’m not supposed to be mad because you were only trying to kill ME? Oh thank you So Much, how can I repay this fucking debt I’m in to you?”

“You don’t get it Taako. It was supposed to get you. You were supposed to die. If you did, they wouldn’t have.” Sazed was standing again, eye to eye with Taako.

“Ohohoho, if you’re trying to pin this on-“

“I’m not trying. No matter how much you try to convince yourself, it was always you. You killed them.”

Taako’s heart skipped a beat. “This isn’t- This-“

  


“Whats your deal-io, huh?”

Taako’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice. “Huh?”

“What’re you doing, stupid? You fall asleep?”

Taako rubbed his eyes for a moment, blinking hard. He looked around, taking in his surroundings quickly around the house- His house. Sturdy hardwood architecture, colorful tapestry, light pouring through the windows-... What time was it? He turned to Lup, who was standing over him in an apron. “No- nah, pssh. Got carried away daydreaming.”

“Well, don’t get too carried away. You’re gonna burn your stank-ass chicken, dumdum.”

Taako swatted at her as he stood again and straightened out his own apron, suddenly remembering why he spaced out in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> get it? chicken? 30 garlic-clove, perhaps? also again its 1:30 am and i have #depression


End file.
